Shocker (Newt Whump Fic)
by Serenity Wholock Scamander
Summary: *Newt Huge Whump/Hurt Fic* Did Newt really defeat Graves without a scratch? Will Tina be able to save Newt? Where is Credence? Alternative scene. NewtXTina moments and JacobXQueenie. Feels Guaranteed! Thank you NeahZoldyck13 for being my Beta :D Don't forget to check out my Newt whump community in general genre or wanna chat with me and other whumper's then check link in story!
1. Shocker

**_I love Newt whump fanfics and wanted to do my own take this scene. Now! I do warn you, a lot of people have done this scene, but I couldn't resist adding to it, I've tried hard to make it differ from other fics without making it boring. I love stories that don't have a lot of magic healing, so I wanted to do a story that doesn't result in too much magic healing as well (I'm not a doctor either just to let you know). This story contains HUGE whump for those whump fans out there! I've only seen the film twice, literally brought a notebook the second time to write down ideas! :) My skillz at Grammar, spelling and story set-ups are crap, but have no fear, Thanks to my wonderful Beta named NeahZoldyck13, she has currently beta this chapter, which is now updated YAY! Keep in mind this is my first fic. ;D_**

* * *

The dimly lit train station tunnels were alive with the distant echoes of an intense dispute between a magizoologist and the director of MACUSA's magical defense. Newt tried his best to defend himself from the powerful wizard, Percival Graves, by weaving  
in and out of the tunnel's large brick pillars.

He managed to dodge the blue electric bolts that Graves flung at him. Graves was an accomplished wands-men, he specialized in wand dueling and not only that, he didn't need his wand or words to generate a basic enchantment. Newt was baffled at the man's  
determination for the boy, Graves was the M.A.C.U.S.A 's head of security, what could he possibly do with the Obscurus. Newt's mind swirled with assumptions, and then it hit him, he prayed his theory wasn't true.

Meanwhile, Credence stumbled down the tracks oblivious to the train that was fast approaching him. Graves waved his hand, and the boy was thrown out of the train's way, just in the nick of time too. Satisfied he then continued to assault Newt with various  
spells. Newt frantically dodged his attacks but he wasn't fast enough, and Graves gave a swift flick of his jet-black ebony wand, sending a blue spark that stuck Newt dead on, knocking him to the cold hard ground. The magical current surged through  
Newt, he screamed as extreme white-hot throbbing pain and his body spazzed from the electrical currents. Newt instantly felt his lungs seized and his heart rate escalate drastically.

Credence got his feet and watched in fear as the strange, timid man fell to his knees, withering into a fetal position on the steel tracks. Credence was in distress, he wanted to help the friendly man in the blue coat, but he didn't know what to do. After  
all, he was just a freak, "NO!" The bitter voice that resembled his deceased mother corrected him, he was a monster. Credence winced at the abusive women's distant voice, telling him that over and over as the voice mocked and teased him.

Newt attempted to defend himself from Graves's wrath, but Graves shielded his efforts with great ease. Newt felt exhausted; his body was scorched and was protesting every movement making it in too much shock to respond fast enough. Graves persisted in  
attacking, flicking his wand continuously, lighting the tunnel with flashes of blue. Newt was helpless, and he desperately tried to regain focus as his body twitched at each shot that he failed to shield. Graves had the upper hand, and his eyes were  
set on Credence.

Graves took a break from attacking the crippled wizard that laid dazed on the ground and decided to make his move on Credence.

"Credence? I'm terribly sorry, I was wrong about you…" he paused "You're no squib there my boy, for you" he pointed at him, shaking his finger with a wide grin, 'Are absolutely beautiful." Graves chocolate eyes sparkled at the boy "And all I want is for  
you to join me so I can show you your true potential" He said in coaxing tone;

Credence stared at Percival like a deer in the headlights. He'd believed for years that his mother was right, he was useless, except now Graves spoke of him having potential? Was Graves someone to trust? The enticing man then started to approach Credence,  
but his only obstacle was that annoying obstinate wizard that stood between him and Credence. Newt managed to get up and took a shot a Graves, but it was brushed off like a fly.

Newt twisted his head to Credence with wide green eyes "Don't listen to him Credence! You can trust me; he will hurt you!" He wheezed, it was getting harder to breathe.

Graves scolded the determined wizard and sighed with frustration. Newt was caught by surprise. For just a split-second, he'd dropped his shield and Graves manage to cast his hex with a wave of his hand. The train's rusted tracks groaned and began to lift  
like a tidal wave, sending Newt flying in its wake. This startled Credence who was confused about the situation, he could feel the darkness take over, and his Obscurus beginning to awaken again.

Newt let out a whimper as he plummeted to the unforgiving ground with a thud, hearing his hand and shoulder crack in response. The pain he felt tripled. Newt had no time to deal with his injuries and without thinking he'd quickly grabbed his wand with  
his good right hand and apparated, knowing what was to become of Credence's obscurus.

Credence Obscurus raged. Graves looked at the angry cloud forming above him, and he apparated as well. The obscurus burst through the tunnel ceiling leaving a gaping hole through the roof; it arrived outside the station. The crowd of No-Majs screamed  
as the dark mass broke through the force field the M.A.C.U.S.A had made.

* * *

Newt groaned as he leaned against the station's smooth brick tunnel walls. His lungs gasped for air. His adrenaline had died down now, and he had quickly remembered that the searing pain was returning and surely his body was failing. Newt could barely  
hear; his heart was pounding in his ears, and his vision was blurry. Quitting wasn't an option. He had to save Credence before Graves could get to him or worse!

Newt recalled a bottle of Phoenix tears; It was from his beloved teacher, Albus Dumbledore, a gift along with the case. He'd had used them as "painkillers" for his injured animals. Newt reached with his right hand in his coat pocket and searched frantically  
for it. It was difficult because he was left-handed.

Finally, Newt found the small glass vile and he'd let out a raspy sigh of relief, knowing the effects wouldn't last long, but it certainly would tide him over till he sorted this mess out. Drinking the last drops of the tears with a gulp, his hand gripped  
the wall as he'd tried to regain balance. He was still a little sore since the tear's effects weren't instant, and his muscles still twitched and twinge from Graves' magic.

Newt suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind him. He spun around, reaching for his wand, when he noticed the familiar figure with short charcoal colored hair; it was Tina. Newt relaxed. Never before had he been so content to hear her beautiful voice again.

"Newt!? What's happening, where's Credence!?" she exclaimed. She seemed flustered about the situation.

"He's by the tracks with Graves. Hurry, we need to get to him first!" Newt said with urgency.

Instantly he grabbed Tina by her arm and waved his wand, and they apparated back to where they had left the two.

* * *

Tina's eyes searched the bent tracks frantically for the boy, but all she found was a dark cloud that was now Credence. She gasped in horror as Graves approached the unstable child at an alarming pace. Credence panicked as his brain pictured a belt in  
his mother's hands. The darkness swarmed his mind, and his obscures grew into an even bigger thick black cloud of chaos and immense darkness.

"No, No, No!" Credence shrieked, digging his nails into his head,

Newt panicked he didn't know how to settle the dangerous child. Newt was startled when a calm but shaky voice rang out through the station. He watched as Tina spoke to Credence attempting to calm him down.

"Credence, stop" her voice echoed through the tunnel "Don't do this please, I know what that woman did to you, but Newt and I will protect you" Credence heard her and relaxed, his obscurus shrank, and she began to see the outlines of the boy. "Please,  
I just need you to calm down for me, ok?" Tina spoke in a reassuring tone.

Just as she finished, Picuery's voice bellowed through the tunnel and the M.A.C.U.S.A rushed in from the tunnel's entrance. Everyone had turned to view the group as they got in formation. Picuery's eyes flashed in fear as the dark mass was angered and  
grew once more. She was fearful of what would happen next, but she stood with great poise. She ordered her aurors to ready their wands and expel the threat.

"No! Stop!" Tina shrieked. She attempted to run to Credence, but Newt held her down.

Picuery was oblivious to Tina's pleas to stop, for she was too late. The black cloud was pelted by hundreds of spells from the aurors. Credence's blood-curdling scream filled the air and echoed through the station. Tina and Newt watched in horror as the  
M.A.C.U.S.A executed the boy, his obscurus form exploded into black shreds. The remains showered the air, but in the corner of Newt's eye, he could see a strand of black wisp escape the scene, this made Newt lighten with hope.

The silence broke as Graves turned to face Picuery with a threatening expression on his face as he spoke up. Picuery's eyes shot a cold, stern look his way. She was furious that he had betrayed them, causing so much havoc.

"You fools, do you all realize what you have just done?" Graves spoke in a scary calm tone looking at Picquery with fire in his eyes;

"He was dangerous. He'd murdered a No-Maj and broke our most sacred law!" Picquery answered with authority.

"A law that makes us scuttle like rats that hide in the gutter, A law that makes us hide our true nature for the fear of discovery?" he said, sarcastically ranting. "I ask you… who does this law really protect, us or them?" His finger pointed to the hole  
in the ceiling where the No-Maj's were standing by.

" I refuse to bow down to your crooked ways, Madame President." He then bow mockingly, turning to the exit.

The president looked at him in disgust at his comment and motioned to her aurors.

"Aurors, can you please seize Mr. Graves' wand and escort him back to where he belongs?" she said, displeased.

Graves continued to walk to the exit when the aurors barrier stopped him. He rolled his eyes and spun around to face the troop, starting to move towards them. He reached for his wand, blocking the aurors' shots with grace and stamina. Slowly, he knocked  
them out one by one.

As Newt and Tina stood there in shock, seemingly forgotten by Graves. Then that thought from earlier crossed Newt's racing mind. He should've known it was true. With that, he reached into his pockets and, before Graves could react, he threw his swooping  
evil. It let out a screeched, gliding across the tracks passing the fallen aurors as it made a beeline for Graves' back. The creature grabbed him with it's sticky cocoon, quickly fastening his arms down and restraining Graves. Newt ambles up to Graves,  
turning his wand while repeating a chant he'd learned and before everyone knew it, Graves' onyx colored hair transformed into a crème white and his face was distorted into that of an older man's. Newt's suspicions were true, Grindelwald was impersonating  
Percival Graves...

* * *

 _ **If you like this (or didn't)please go check out my community that revolves around Newts whump fanfics, I urge you to go and read these amazing stories by awesome authors that I've collected. Link here**_  
href=" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/

 _ **Please no hate but P.M me if you have constructive criticism to better the story, I would love to hear. :D I will try to update regularly, I have chapter 2 done so I'm posting them both.**_


	2. Shot to the Heart

**_Thanks everyone for the wait, yay! this chapt has been edited by my beta Neah! thanks everyone for the favs and follows and reviews!_**

* * *

Grindelwald looked up at Picuery and snickered. "Do you think you can hold me?" he grinned mockingly.

Picuery quickly retorted, "We'll do our best. Now Aurors, can you please arrest Mr. Grindelwald?"

The two chosen Aurors went to approach him. Grindelwald was escorted up to the exit. Coming across Newt, he paused, facing Newt with a disturbing smile and he simply said, "I'm always watching you Mr. Scamander, and one day I will have my revenge." He expressed this in a teasing but formal voice. "However, I have no further purpose here so must be going now. But don't fret Mr. Scamander, for I will find you and finish what we've started." he laughed, taunting him. "Farewell!" he waved with his now freed hand childishly.

And before anyone could react he vanished, apparating from right under their noses. Picuery was astonished and worse yet, horrified.

"Mungo, send everyone out, we must find this threat before anyone else gets hurt," she barked at the Auror.

"B-But Madame President how are we going to get past the No-Majs. We can't just Obliviate the whole city! It's impossible!" Mungo replied.

Newt shook himself, baffled by what had just happened when reality hit him. Newt had to focus on what they could do now, and he quickly thought of a plan. "Umm… Ma-Madame president, maybe I-I can be of assistance to you?" Newt said, stuttering. "I-I have a plan that can Obliviate the city."

Picuery stared at Newt. He squirmed under her stare, trying not to make eye contact. "Very well, Mr. Scamander," she nodded to him. At that exact moment, Queenie and Jacob ran through the tunnel's entrance. Great timing, Newt thought to himself.

"Newt, Tina! What happened, are you guys alright?" Queenie said, rushing to her sister's side.

Swiftly, Newt took his beloved case from Jacob, quickly snapping it open and practically jumping in.

Five minutes later, Newt emerged with a remarkable bird-like creature. It was Frank the Thunderbird.

Newt looked at his humongous friend with a crooked smile. "Frank, I know I promised you that I would take you back to Arizona, but I'm afraid we need your help," he said softly. Frank nuzzled him. "I'll miss you, too," Newt replied, stroking his silky golden feathers.

The bird seemed to understand, and Newt reached for the blue vial of Swooping Evil venom. He threw it in the air, and Frank grabbed the vial with his beak. With one flap of his gigantic six wings, Frank was airborne. He flew through the hole in the ceiling, sending a gust of wind down that nearly knocked Newt and the rest of the crowd over. The No-Majs stared in disbelief as the bird flew above the city and started to conjure storm clouds in the sky.

Picuery looked at Newt with amazement. The Thunderbird's rain poured down on the crowd of frightened No-Majs, and they all seem to disperse, going back to their own business, forgetting what just took place.

"Thank you, Mr. Scamander. M.A.C.U.S.A is in great debt to you," Picuery smiled.

"But I would advise you not to come back with that case again." Her smile turned serious, and she continued. "And that No-Maj needs to be Obliviated. You may say your goodbyes." With that said, she left with the remaining Aurors.

Once Picuery was gone, the half-destroyed tunnel was deathly quiet, with just the sound of soft raindrops falling in the distance. Newt had a sudden but familiar rush again. He felt exhausted and confused about the past events. The forgotten pain spread through his body. This time he felt like he was on fire and his chest tightened. Queenie noticed his thoughts and she quickly ran to him, Tina not far behind. Tina saw Newt's expression turn from a smile to a grimace, and his face turned a pale white.

"Are you alright, Mr. Scamander?" Jacob asked.

Before Newt could answer he collapsed to his knees. His mind raced and his vision blurred. He noticed that the ground was closer than usual, and suddenly he felt Tina snatch him before he kissed the ground.

She'd brought him into a cuddle, resting his head on her chest and his body laying across her lap. She saw his green eyes glazing over and that he was struggling to keep them open. His hands were cold from sweating, but his face was starting to burn up. His breathing was heavy, and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Newt was on the edge of unconsciousness from the pain, and he thought he was going to be sick. He gazed into Tina's sparkling brown orbs. His vision had black dots dancing around, and he felt like the tunnel was spinning.

Newt was shivering, and he could feel her cradling him closer. All he could hear was Tina's soft voice, but it was muffled and filled with fear, which scared him. He didn't want to die, he could do so much more, be so much more! Newt felt like he was fading, he wanted to tell Tina how he felt, but his body didn't let him. He was paralyzed, staring into her eyes, and all he wanted to do was cry.

"Newt, can you hear me? What's wrong?!" Tina studied his sweaty face as he stared at her in a daze. She saw a tear appear, and it ran down his pale freckled cheeks. She wiped it away and began to push his sweaty red hair out of the way as she tried to soothe him.

"Shhhh…I-It's okay Newt. I'm here you're okay t-there's nothing to worry about," she said shakily, faking a smile. She wished it was true, but reality was not in his favor. He let out a groan, and his eyes began to flutter closed. Tina could feel his body go limp, still shivering in her arms.

Queenie heard Newt's thoughts, and she welled up. She knew Newt loved her sister, and that he was terrified he wouldn't make it. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to do. He'd seen so many men like Newt and… he quickly stopped himself from scaring Queenie even more.

"He'll be alright," he said, trying to lighten her mood while studying Newt.

"What do we do?" Tina squeaked, still stroking her fingers through Newt's hair. "Grindelwald must've attacked him," she paused, angry at herself for not noticing this sooner. "We can't take him to the hospital, Grindelwald will be waiting for him."

Jacob spoke up. "I have some medical experience. I trained to be a doctor in my trench days. I still have a lot of the supplies." He paused. "I can go get some and meet you guys back at the apartment. While I go, you two can take Newt back to your place and try to keep him warm."

Queenie turned with tears in her eyes and gave Jacob a hug and kiss almost knocking him over. "Thank you so much Sugar! I'll cast a shielding spell, and make sure you hurry!" Jacob stood still as Queenie cast a shield that would protect him from the rain and he ran as fast as he could through the tunnels.

Just as Jacob left, Newt's still body began to spasm and shake. Tina knew what was happening. She had learned first aid for the Ministry and figured that Graves hat shot him with the most powerful attacks she learned as an Auror. Newt's body would've needed to disperse the electrical energy and his symptoms meant…. he was going into shock. His body then began to convulse violently in her arms. Queenie not only saw Newt's spasms, but she heard her sister's thoughts scream at her, so she quickly knelt beside Tina.

"He's having a seizure!" Tina squealed.

She quickly held onto his spazzing body and told Queenie to tilt his head back so he wouldn't bite his tongue off. Newt groaned as his small frame was wracked with violent tremors. Tina held onto him, keeping him from falling to the hard ground. After about a minute that seemed like forever, he began to quiet, and his fit stopped. Newt went limp in her arms again, but this time he wasn't breathing. She panicked and put two of her fingers on his throat to check his pulse. There was none.

"Queenie!" she screamed, "He has no pulse, he's going into cardiac arrest! Quick, we need to restart his heart!" Queenie grabbed her pearly white wand, while Tina released Newt and laid his body on the ground. She then undid his shirt buttons, and Queenie pressed her wand to his bare chest.

"Electricus!" she yelled, and her wand sent Newt's body arching because of the volts. Tina rechecked Newt's pulse… nothing!

"Try it again!" Tina panicked, thinking this was the last time she would see the shy magizoologist she'd grown to love.

Queenie repeated the procedure, and Newt's body jolted once more. This time they heard Newt coughing and gasping for air.

Tina smiled through her tears and kissed his fevered forehead. She watched as his breathing settled and as his chest moved up and down. She and her sister sighed in relief. Tina grabbed his clammy hand and she whispered to him, "I love you Newt, you hear that, don't you ever go away again."

He was still out cold, but somehow, she knew Newt heard it. Queenie smiled at her sister's thoughts. She couldn't get through to Newt, though; his thoughts were so scrambled, lost, and his accent wasn't helping either. Queenie had to tune him out. Tina ran to Newt's case and opened it, she then grabbed Newt by his waist and gestured for Queenie to get his legs. They lifted the surprisingly light man as he gave a painful groan in response to being moved. They led him down into his bigger-on-the-inside suitcase.


	3. Love will Mend

**_Thanks for Neah for editing this chapter! Don't forget to check out my Newt whump community in the general genre, link here_** community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/

 ** _It's filled with amazing stories by wonderful authors!_**

* * *

Tina and Queenie traveled down into Newt's case, dragged him through his quiet little workshop and laid him on his bed, which looked more like a lightly used small mattress on an old frame that was falling apart.

"I'll take you guys back to the house. You watch over him, ok?" Queenie suggested.

She could hear her sister's warnings. She replied to Tina, "Don't worry, I'll stay hidden. Grindelwald has probably been found already." She smiled, trying to reassure her concerned sister. Tina nodded in response, hoping her sister was right. Queenie  
ran back up the steps to the world outside of the case.

Tina turned back to the unconscious Newt. She took off his burnt coat and his shirt. She noticed that his body was littered with recent angry red burns. He also had a nasty gash on his leg, his shoulder looked out of place, and his left hand looked like  
it was definitely broken. Not only that, but he bore old and new claw marks, bites, and rashes. She gasped at his scarred body and almost bursts into tears. He was underweight too, which made her even more uneasy.

She frantically looked for something to help with the wounds in his workshop's cabinets, making a racket with the clinking of glass jars and tools that tumbled to the ground in her haste.

"He must have something that might help with the burns," she muttered to herself in frustration. "I mean, his workspace has practically everything for medical emergencies."

After all of her efforts for finding a cure, Tina finally managed to find a jar full of ointment labeled Dragon Spit. She read aloud the small hand-written textunderneath it: Apply to Burns To Reduce Inflammation.

She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down, fiddling with the lid of the jar. The cream smelt dreadful, and it was an unpleasant and clear molasses-like substance. Tina scooped the salve with her fingers and gently applied it to his charred skin  
with care. Newt stirred at her touch, flinching from the stinging pain. She soothed him, stroking his freckled cheeks with her thumb as he whimpered and continued to mutter to himself. _He must be having a nightmare,_ she thought to herself.

She finished covering his wounds and the burns slowly healed, still leaving angry red marks all over his chest and arms. She quickly changed him into fresh pajamas and tucked him in. Newt's body still twitched and jerked from time to time. Tina lifted  
his pant leg and stared at the large gash that seemed to be covered in dry blood. It appeared to be getting infected; she knew it needed stitches…

* * *

Queenie arrived at the apartment's entrance after racing up the flight of stairs, careful not trip in her high heels. She grabbed her pearly wand and gave it a wave, both unlocking the door and making it swing open. She quickly walked into the apartment  
and closed the door behind her before she put down the case. She was startled when she heard footsteps tromping up the stairs. Queenie cracked open the door, her wand ready to strike the intruder, only to be greeted by Jacob, who stood in the hallway  
panting. She relaxed and put down her wand before pulling Jacob into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Here are…the…supplies," he huffed, handing Queenie a leather bag packed full of medicines, tools, and bandages.

She swiftly opened the suitcase's latches, and she and Jacob ran down into Newt's quiet workshop. They stared at the limp body of the injured magizoologist. He was wrapped up in a raggedy blanket and was spread out on an old mattress with Tina at his  
side. She turned to them with wide eyes. "He's worse than we thought," she said quietly, her voice filled with worry.

She lifted his pant leg to show Jacob and Queenie the gash. Jacob frowned. "That will definitely need stitches." He paused, thinking hard. "I don't have any painkillers for that." Tina bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She turned to look at Newt's  
face, which looked contorted from his dream. He was already in so much agony, and she didn't think he could take anymore, but his options were limited, and she would try her best to make him comfortable at least, for they had a long night ahead of  
them.

"I can try to put a sleeping spell on him, but it might not work," Queenie replied.

Jacob leaned in and began to clean the wound with alcohol. Newt's face squinted, and he let out a wail. Suddenly he sat up wide eyed and started to wave his hands frantically as he panicked. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt her! Tina!" he screamed.

Tina stood up and started to push him back down, while Queenie grabbed her wand, gave it a flick, and shouted "Dormeo!"

Newt started to relaxed. Tina gently continued to push him down. His tear-filled eyes began to droop, and his head fell back down onto the pillow. He looked at Tina with sad eyes. He was desperately trying to fight the spell, so she started to stroke  
his hair. "You're alright, I'm fine Newt," she continued in a soft tone, "No one's going to hurt anyone, you're safe… just go to sleep."

He closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep. Tina was worried about him and his dreams. She didn't know how many times she would have to reassure him that he was fine, and so was she.

Jacob sighed and began to stitch up the wound. Newt flinched with each stitch, but he seemed to stay asleep, much to Tina's relief. Jacob finished off the stitches and washed the rest of the blood off his leg, looking satisfied with his handywork.

"I think it will heal up quite nicely, but we should give him a break for now before we tackle his shoulder and hand." Tina nodded at Jacob. "Thank you," she whispered, still playing with Newt's sweaty ginger hair. He looked at Queenie with a smile. She  
giggled and said, "Yes, you're right honey, we should make something to eat, how about we make some strudels for dessert!" He nodded his head, but she already knew what he'd wanted.

Queenie faced her sister. "I suppose you just want tea." Tina just nodded. "Are you sure you're not hungry? You should probably ea.." Queenie abruptly stopped as her sister's thoughts told her no, she was not going to persuade her, no matter how much  
Queenie tried. Queenie and Jacob went back up to the house to make supper while Tina stayed at Newt's side, holding his swollen hand.

Tina sighed, looking at the man she'd grown to love. He looked so peaceful sleeping; she couldn't help wondering if he loved her too. She was always the confident and formal sister who kept to herself while Queenie was the beautiful and flirty sister  
who was outgoing and friendly. Men never liked her. She was too overbearing, while her sister could charm anyone she wanted. Tina just gave up on love and continued to focus on work, but now she loved the shy, genuine Newt so much and hoped he felt  
the same.

She snapped out of her daydream when she saw him start to squirm, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead as his brow furrowed. Tina got up to put a cold cloth on his forehead and noticed that he was burning up. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed  
that the Bowtruckle named Pickett had found his way under the door and had quickly scurried into the covers with Newt.

Tina couldn't help but giggle at the determined plant-like creature as he snuggled right beside Newt's neck. She sat back down, placing the cool towel on his head. He let out a sigh of contentment; the wet cloth felt like heaven.

* * *

Queenie and Jacob headed up the stairs. Queenie could hear Jacob thinking about his Obliviation. She'd totally forgotten and dreaded the moment she had to do it.

"We're not going to Obliviate you, sweetie." She turned, gazing at him with a reassuring smile.

He was taken by surprise, but quickly remembered she was a Legilimen or whatever Newt had called her. "What about M.A.C.U.S.A, the President said I have to be Obli…"

Queenie interrupted and said, "She never said when, and besides, the law is only in America. Heck, we could move to Britain and you can have your bakery. We could be happy together!" She stared at him with a huge smile and pleading green eyes. "I love  
you, Jacob Kowalski, and I know you feel the same." She batted her long eyelashes.

He contemplated the idea. He never would have thought that he would find someone again, after his ex cheated on him when he was in the trenches. He was heartbroken and gave up on the idea of women. His mind was changed when he'd met Queenie, though. She  
was beautiful but different from other good-looking women. With her kind personality and loyalty, she was just magical and… perfect! Queenie smiled at his thoughts.

He smiled and gave up. "Ohhh… Alllllright." Queenie squealed, and she grabbed his face. He was left breathless as she kissed him, but he went with it and pulled her in closer.

He'd finally found happiness…

* * *

Tina had just managed to fall asleep when she felt Newt begin to stir. Pickett ran off the bed, frazzled from being tossed about, and she saw Newt's face turn pale white once again. She thought he was going to be sick, so she quickly grabbed the trash  
bin and propped him up, sitting beside him with her legs stretched out on the bed as he retched into the bin. She rubbed his back "Shhhh… just let all out." After a few more dry heaves, he'd finally stopped and was gasping for air.

She took the bin. There was hardly anything in it, and she put a glass of cool, crisp water to his chapped lips. Newt sipped a little, then leaned back against the wall. Tina placed a pillow behind his back, and he flopped his head onto her shoulder.  
Her arm was rubbing soothing circles into his back. She cuddled him closer as he tried to catch his breath, pale lips parted, groaning in exhaustion and discomfort. His left side was in agony and his leg burned. Newt's orange hair was plastered to  
his face and his eyes were sunken in their sockets. Tina was humming to him a tune that her mother sang to her and her sister when they were sick, and he seemed to relax and fall back to sleep on her shoulder.

Tina watched him as he continued to mutter and sob about the dream that he was having. She gave his head a long kiss, begging him to get better, but all she could do was put her head on top of his and continue to rub his back, humming her tune. Pickett  
jumped back up to snuggle into Newt's pajama shirt pocket. Tina suddenly felt exhausted and slowly began to close her eyes as she too fell asleep.


	4. Get back to Bed!

_**Thanks so much guys here's chapter 3 edited by Neah! If you like this lovable red head getting hurt then doon't forget to check out my Newt whump community in the general genre, it's filled with amazing stories by wonderful authors! Link here**_  
href=" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/

Queenie and Jacob finished eating the delicious dinner they'd made and started to head down to the case with Tina's tea. Queenie found Newt with his head nestled on Tina's shoulder while Tina was sleeping with her arm wrapped around him, her head resting  
in his long wavy hair. Queenie and Jacob looked at each other. Queenie pressed her finger to her rouged lips and turned towards the stairs. Jacob got the message, and they quietly headed back up the stairs.

* * *

Newt's mind flooded with thoughts; he didn't know where he was, and all he could see was the pitch black darkness that seemed to be swallowing him up. Grindelwald's voice echoed through the dark, taunting Newt.

" _Ohhhh Mr. Scammmmanderrrr…. Where arree yyyyouu_?" he called in a sing-songy voice. " _I haaaave a little present for yoooouuuu... wouldn't yoooooou like to seeeeee it?"_

Newt spun around, frantically reaching for his wand, but it nowhere to be found. He tried running away from the voice that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

" _Mr. Scamaaaaander, why arrrrre yoooou ruuuunning? I haaaave someonnnne that yooooou hold so deeeeear; I knooooow you would liiiiiike to seeeeee theeeemmmm_." Newt could hear muffled crying in the distance.

Newt couldn't determine where Grindelwald was, so he called, "I'm not scared of you! Come out; it's me you want, not them!"

Grindelwald snickered. " _Ohhhh, but Mr. Scamaaaaander, yooooou arrrrrre afraid of meeee. In faaaaact, you're completely terrifiiiiiiiied; your blood reeeeeeeks of fearrrrr_." Newt tried to keep up a brave face, but he was right. Newt _was_ scared.  
" _I know hoooooow to find yooooou, you can't hiiiiide foreveeeeer. The world is filled with my spiiiiiiiiies_." The voice was icy cold, sending shivers down Newt's spine.

"Just don't hurt them, do what you like to me, but don't hurt them please!" he shouted, his voice cracking.

" _Ohhhhhh, I'm afraid I can't do thaaaaaat. Yooooou knooooow that it just wooooouldn't be as fuuuun, now would it?_ "

"NEWT, HELP ME!" Tina's voice screamed.

"Tina!" Newt called, frantically searching the darkness. "Please don't hurt her, please!" Newt could feel hot tears running down his freckled cheeks. The screams for him to help continued. He couldn't take it anymore; he broke down and started to wail.  
Suddenly, muffled voices could be heard, a familiar female voice and a low male voice and… Tina, but now she was telling him to wake up. "Wake up! Wake up, Newt!" A bright light cut through the darkness, and it shone into his eyes, blinding him. He'd  
felt Tina beside him, shaking him out of it, and his eyes fluttered open, his cheeks streaked with dried tears.

"Newt, can you hear me? Newt!" Tina called.

Newt cracked open his eyes and that awful pain came back, making him grimace. He breathed in deeply, clenching his jaw as he returned to reality. Queenie and Jacob stood at his bedside while Tina sat beside him.

"Wa-wa-t-t-t-er..." His throat burned from him being sick earlier that night.

Tina grabbed the glass, and Jacob managed to prop him up once again beside Tina as she held his limp body up. Newt groaned as his leg was shifted; he also noticed that his shoulder was still out of place. Tina put the glass once again to his cracked lips;  
he drank greedily, too much too fast, and he began to cough it up. Tina patted his back while he had a coughing fit.

"Queenie what do we do?!" Newt continued to cough; his lips were beginning to turn blue.

Queenie then waved her wand and said, "Anapneo!" He started to stop coughing. Newt's throat burned even more and his breathing sputtered. Tina flicked her wand and Newt winced, still remembering Grindelwald attacking him. Tina's heart sank once more at  
his reaction; he was not only scarred physically but mentally.

"Sana animam!" Newt could feel his throat clear up, his head held low as he tried to control his breathing once more. He was trembling.

"Newt, you're in your suitcase, in our house. Your creatures are okay, Jacob and I fed them while you were sleeping." Queenie could hear his thoughts swirl around.

"Thank you," Newt croaked, taking a quick glance at Queenie. He smiled one of his crooked smiles that soon fell. He then looked back down at his legs. Queenie knew he was scared, she could sense it. "Sweetie, we're safe, Grindelwald can't get to you."  
Queenie could hear Newt's thoughts loud and clear for the first time.

Newt kept his head low. "I need to go," Newt mumbled. Tina grabbed his face so he would look her straight in the eyes. He had never really looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Mister!" she chastised. "You almost… Well, practically died, and I can't let you risk your life anymore!"

"I can't..." His blue eyes started to brim with tears. "He's coming. I can feel it…" Newt whispered. "Grindelwald wants another Obscurus, and I'm the only person who knows where to find one. He's going to hurt you guys, and I can't let that happen!" Newt  
glanced at her. "I-I have to go..." Newt attempted to get up, but Tina grabbed him and pulled him down. He turned to face her with sad eyes. "Tina, I need to leave..." His sentence cut off when he began to feel drained for some reason, and he noticed  
out of the corner of his eye that Queenie had her wand out. She'd put a sleeping spell on him!

He turned to Tina with a shocked expression. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as he gazed at her with a look of betrayal. He tried to speak, but it was slurred. "NOOooo s-s-stop!" Tina and the others slowly pushed him down to lie on his bed. "It's for your  
own good, Newt," Tina said, even though it pained her that it had to turn out this way. His eyes started to become drowsy with sleep. Newt was getting sick of returning to the nightmares, he didn't want to sleep again, he needed to GO! "D-Don't d-do  
thisss…" he stuttered his last protest, and his eyes fluttered close. Tina and the others began to fade away from Newt as the world went dark once more.

Newt stopped moving. Tina felt guilty but knew it was for the best. "Newt's right, we should move." Tina glanced at her sister. "A day is enough for Grindelwald to find out where we live. Where could we hide?" The room went silent until Jacob spoke up.  
"There's an abandoned hotel, just south of the Dale's canning factory. It's quiet and out of sight!" Jacob finished as Queenie smiled. "Ok, let's go!" Tina exclaimed. "Jacob, can you take us? Queenie will give you a disguise just in case." Jacob nodded.

Queenie swiftly went upstairs to her room. Under the floorboards was a secret cubby that had books and assorted potions and items. Queenie grabbed a vial full a sea green liquid. _I just need someone's hair_ , she thought.

She looked out the window. "Bingo!" She slowly rotated her wand, and the tall man with blonde hair who was standing out on the street curb underneath the window grabbed his head. "What the hell?!" the man yelled. A strand of hair was plucked from his  
head and returned to Queenie. She then returned into the case. "Here, drink this!" she said, dropping the hair into the potion and watching it sizzle. "What is it?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"It's Polyjuice, honey! Grindelwald used it to turn into Graves. Here, take it," she said, gesturing at the bottle. Jacob looked at the concoction and shrugged. "Bottom's up," he joked before he chugged the vile. Jacob gulped as he looked at Queenie with  
wide eyes. "I'm going to be sick," he groaned, dropping the vial and practically sprinting out of the case to the bathroom.

Queenie looked at Tina. "Oops! I forgot to tell him," she said as Tina facepalmed. Jacob looked in the mirror. His face started to bubble, and he panicked. His hair turned blonde and his mustache vanished. He also grew in height, and his face and body  
thinned out, leaving his clothes looking baggy. Jacob stared at the mirror as he looked at an entirely different person, baffled at the transformation. Queenie and Tina rushed into the bathroom. "Great, it works! No side effects this time!" Tina said  
excitedly.

Jacob looked at her with his now blue eyes. "Side effects?" he said in his own voice with an anxious tone.

Queenie stepped in. "Oh it's nothing sweetheart. Now, that disguise will only last about half an hour, can you get us there in time?"

"Sure, no problem," Jacob replied with confidence. "I think I like this look," he said jokingly, looking at the new figure in the mirror. Queenie and Tina giggled, and they hurried into the case. Quickly, Jacob put on Newt's coat (the girls had 'liberated'  
it and gave it to him) and grabbed the precious case.

* * *

"Tina, that sleeping spell will last for at least an hour, since he's been out for so long," Queenie said, glancing at the still figure on the bed. "Since he's stronger now, we must make sure that he doesn't leave." Tina nodded and looked at the sleeping  
man. His burns had healed, and so had most of his leg, but his left hand was still broken and swollen, and his shoulder was out of place. She bit her lip. They would have to fix the rest of his injuries once he woke up.


	5. Healing

**_Omg last chapter to be edited!Yay thanks Neah! Don't forget to check out my Newt whump community in the general genre it definately a whumpers dream! Link here_** community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/

Jacob rushed down the stairs with his new long legs. The little old landlady ran out her door, stopping him in his tracks.

"There are no men allowed! Are you here for Tina and her ditzy sister?" Jacob scowled at Mrs. Esposito's insult towards Queenie, and he chose to ignore her by pushing past her.

"I knew they were trouble!" the old woman yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Jacob continued down the hall, opening the door to the streets of the city that never sleeps. He strolled past the blonde man he was impersonating.

"Good day," Jacob waved. The man waved in reply and Jacob turned the corner, while the man walked on nonchalantly. After a beat, he spun around and his jaw dropped to the ground. He'd just realized that that was him!

Jacob crossed the street and walked past the bank, heading towards the canning factory. He turned into a dark alleyway. He continued until he reached a 3-story red brick building with boarded windows and cracked and crumbling walls where rusted steel  
reinforcement peeked out of the rubble.

Jacob set down the leather case and preceded to remove the wooden planks nailed to the door. He finished clearing it and tiptoed through the darkened apartment hallway, attempting to find an unlocked room. He tried each door handle until he found an unlocked  
one, and slammed himself into the door, making it creak open. The beams of light shone through the spaces between the boards on the windows, giving the room an eerie effect. The furniture consisted of a chair that was knocked over and missing a leg,  
a bed that laid on a metal frame bent out of shape, and cracked walls where large holes were prominent.

Jacob sighed. "It will do," he mumbled.

He ambled through the rubble and debris that was scattered on the squeaky wooden floors, placing the case down on the inch of dust that had collected over the decade, making a cloud of dust dance when it touched the sun's light. Jacob clicked the case  
open and walked down to greet his friends.

* * *

Tina heard fast paced treads down the stairs. She turned to see who it was, but Queenie had beat her to the blonde man. Jacob's new face caught her off guard; she'd almost blasted him to bits with her readied wand.

"Soooo sugar, how's it look?!" Queenie grinned grabbing the man's hand. Jacob blushed "it's looks…." His cheek began to bulge, he tried to ignore it "I-I-t looks…" he began to shrink and his mustache grew in while his hair change to its sleek black color,  
he panicked. Queenie's couldn't help but giggle "Looks like the poly juice wore off" Jacob smiled like he totally knew that "Of course," he said proudly straightening "POP!" Newt's coat button flew off as his stomach grew, he grinned in embarrassment.

"That's not the only thing that wore off" Tina replied with a heavy sigh. Jacob, Queenie, and Tina braced themselves to whatever would happen next as they focused on the stirring figure. Newt's freckled face contorted as he awoke from his deep slumber,  
his breathing hitch and he began to mumble nonsense. Tina held his hand, stroking it

"Newt were here, your fine, were hidden away from Grindlewald" His eyes flung open at the sound of the name, frantically his eyes searched the room. Tina felt him beginning to sit up; she attempted to push him down. "Newt just relaxed, or Queenie will  
have to put you back to sleep," she said with gritted teeth.

"Tina?" He said regaining his senses "I need to go!" he quietly yelled. Obviously, he still was disheartened about earlier. Queenie and Jacob stood still, careful not to upset him anymore.

"No, you don't Newt, we're in a new location, and you need to let that arm heal!" he looked at his mauled hand ashamed "I-I suppose" his temper broke instantly "although I must leave after that." He struggled to keep a stern face. Tina rolled her eyes  
then nodded; she released her gripped, and he sat up against the wall of the bed, quickly regretting it. Newt's hand throb and his shoulder ached, he was clenching his jaw as the pain shot through his arm

"I think we need to set that arm back Mr. Scamander" Newt shook his head avoiding her watching eyes. "I-I'm fine! There's no need it will heal on its own" he applied pressure and groaned as it felt like daggers stabbing his arm Merlin's beard did that  
hurt. Queenie stepped in "honey, I know you're scared, however, we can help you" he looked at her with his sorrowful eyes.

"Are you ready" Tina was clutching him by his right shoulder, he took a moment to think "Ok" he whispered.

"We're not experienced healers, so we can only set it and repair most of the bones and ligaments, it may need to heal afterward" she replied

Nodding he look at his swollen beat red hand, he couldn't move his crooked fingers. Tina motioned for Queenie to come over to the foot of the bed, facing the frail man, the girls readied their wands.

"Now hold still Newt, this will be over in a sec" Jacob stood there waiting for his cue to help. Newt braced himself on the bed, looking down at his outspread legs, clenching the sheet with his right hand.

"Ferula!" the sisters commanded, and Newt's left hand began to shift, and his bones mended. He looked away squeezing his eyes shut, struggling to bite back his tears as his hand screamed in agony. Newt couldn't help but whimper; Tina tried to focus, but  
it heartrending watching him suffer. The crooked fingers snapped back into place; Newt cried out when his shoulder made a disturbing "POP!" making Tina feel queasy.

Queenie and Tina ceased the spell; she joined Newt's side once again as he was taking deep, shaky breaths, trying to collect himself. Tina reached for his hand which wasn't as swollen anymore and went a couple of shades of a lighter red. He winced, his  
head was bowed with his shy eyes peering through his long rusty bangs when she held his quivering hand

"The tendent must be still healing" Newt darted his anxious eyes at her, then back at hand "Can you try to squeeze my hand" Newt tried his hardest, however, it barely tensed. She could see a sad frustration crossed his face. She gave a worried glanced,  
searching for ways to make him feel better, it took her a moment, but she managed an idea.

"It's okay, you did wonderfully, how about we go see your animals" Newt kept his head down, the edge of his thin lips giving a smirk-ish smile "Of course" he quietly replied.

Tina helped him out of the rickety old bed, supporting him as he wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulders while she held him up by his waist. He'd shifted most of his light weight off his wobbly legs; Tina didn't mind. Queenie and Jacob agreed to  
help on one side of the case while Newt and Tina do the other half.

"Let's go," Tina said as the group was led out to the noisy outside.

The little bowtruckle was waiting at the entrance, tapping it's little root-like feet in annoyance. Newt smiled, and he bent down extending his trembling hand "Come On Now Picket" The little creature chirped at him, sticking out it's tongue "Now Picket,  
I did miss you" Newt attempted to coax it

Tina scowled at the rude plant-like creature "You should be glad Newt is okay little one"Picket rolled it's beady black eyes at her, and he folded his arms jumping into Newt's hand that made it stumble from the hand shaking "Sorry Picket" Newt struggled  
to steady his hand as he placed the stick creature in his shirt pocket.

Tina and Newt strolled arm and arm through the enclosures, greeting his fantastic beasts. Newt broke off Tina's grip as he bellowed the weirdest sound she ever heard in her life.

He'd proceeded to call until in the distance, a family of huge creatures with long slim Horns protruding from their heads, tentacles on their snouts and a long reptilian like tails, trotted to him. He walked to them reaching his shaky hand to them, his  
good hand motioned Tina to the creatures.

"I don't know, are you sure there not dangerous?" Tina whispered trying not to spook the large animals.

Newt turned to her with the kindest smiles; it made her melt as she wondered if he had the slightest feelings for her.

"You can trust me," he said grinning, his hand outstretched. Tina couldn't resist that freckled face, those dreamy hazel eyes that she got lost in, full of wonder, yet so secretive, dazzling with adventure. It made her yearn for that adventurous life,  
so carefree, unlike her boring, dull life of wand permits ugh… So she smiled, gave her hand to him and he pulled her closer, placing her hand on the smallest one of the family.

"Her name is Hope," he said "That's a beautiful name," Tina said stroking the playful creature, Newt looked at the animals "I called her that because she is the last hope for the Graphorn kind" he frowned. They were hunted for their horns to use for potions;  
these animals are on the brink of extinction. This family is the last ones alive, and hopefully, they will repopulate the species once again. Tina was touched, by Newt love and compassion for these animal's, he was so selfless, she never thought of  
any other person who was so passionate for creatures, he was willing to sacrifice so much for them.

He'd said goodbye to the beasts and continued with Tina to the others animals.

Tina had never seen such unusual beasts, Newt showed her his fwooper named Fluffles. The name suited the bird. It resembled a pink owl with a massive fluffy plumage that made it look like a puff ball, it sang so beautifully, but he warned me not to listen  
too long, it would drive me to insanity…."Great was there anything that couldn't kill us?" Tina mumbled

She met a creature called a Hippogriff; it had the head and wings of a bird, front legs of a white horse with lion hindquarters.

"This is Nina; she was my mother's. She gave her to me so I can fix her broken wing, I couldn't save it though" Newt looked at the creature as it grazed

Tina peered over it's back as Newt pointed to her mangle wing that had bald patches "she is now grounded, all because on me." he said saddened. Tina could see Newt's depressed state. "How's about we sit down" Newt nodded, and they headed off to a shady  
willow tree that stood tall in the distance.

They reached the draping leaves of the weeping willow; it had little nesting tear-shaped balls that were made of woven thorns and brambles, strung on the branches. Small green creatures that resembled a cross between a monkey and frog scurry up the tree.  
A small vulture with elegant shades of green, blue, black and gray feathers, swoop past the couple as they sat with their backs against the tree. Newt breathes in sharply, cringing from the soreness in his hand.

Tina watched the timid man grabbed out his battered leather notebook and orange Phoenix ink quill. His trembling hand held the feather, struggling to steady the hand as it jerked each time he placed it on the blank sheet his eyes narrowed with frustration  
as the pen scribbled attempt of letters

"Are you okay Newt?" Tina asked "Why yes, I'm quite fine" he answered quickly. His hand was shaking even more as he spoke his eyes never met hers and they were fixed on his spazing hand.

Tina put her hand on his he flinched at the gesture "Hey something is bothering you, I don't have to be Queenie to notice."

He was surprised at Tina, why did she care some much about him? He put them in tremendous danger, all for the sake of his health.

"Nope, there's absolutely nothing wrong Tina I'm just tired that's all" he faked a crooked smile.

Tina was not convinced, "Newt you're the greatest person I know and I just wanted to say were happy your our friend" He still stared at his hand "I'm happy your my friend."

Newt brain swarmed with questions, Even if they really cared, he was still trouble, a shadow of his brother's greatness, Tina, and the others deserved better then to carry his burden. Newt decided he had to fix this for the safety of his only friends,  
for once in his lifetime, no more people would suffer because of him.

"I'm happy that you're my friend too" Newt replied as his hazel eyes met hers, but she was more than a friend in his eyes that's why he needed to do what was right.

Newt promised himself it was the last time for someone else, but Tina was different than her, he would do it this time, for it was for Tina.

Tina wrapped her arm around him giving him a friendly hug avoiding his injured shoulder "Shall we go back?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea" he smirked,

Tina helped him up, and they wondered back to the tiny old shed.


	6. The Runaway, The Spie and The Thief

_**Well here's chapter 6, I know you all have been waiting for an update...Thanks so much for all the faves,follows and inspiring comments it really means a lot to me! This has been beta-ed.**_

* * *

When Newt and Tina reached the dimmed workshop, Queenie and Jacob were already getting ready for bed.

"Oh, you're back!" Jacob said, poking Queenie as she directed her attention to the couple. However, she already heard them mentally. "Well, just in time for some much-needed rest!" she teased her sister, knowing how exhausted she felt.

"Tina and I will take the bed. Jacob will take the couch in the corner," Queenie gestured to the couch before spinning around. "What about you Newt?" He was hiding in the background.

"I-It's okay I have a sleeping bag in storage," he ambled to the closet and pulled out the dark green sleeping bag, along with some extra pillows and blankets, passing them out to everyone.

Everyone changed into their nightwear except Newt, who still had his white dress shirt on. His coat was off, and he also had on a mustard colored waistcoat. "Aren't you going to change?" Tina questioned. "U-U-Uhh… N-No," Newt said, shaking his head as  
his eyes darted to the ground. "I-I'm quite comfortable," he answered nervously, trying to avoid her watching eyes.

Tina stared suspiciously at him. However, she was too tired to figure out his unusual habits and shrugged it off. She crawled into bed with Queenie who was intrigued by her sister's thoughts. She attempted to pick Newt's brain, but he instantly scowled  
at her. "Don't, just please don't," he whispered.

Queenie could see Newt's thoughts; they made huge wall saying DON' . She obviously got the cue. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, pretending to go to sleep.

Jacob had retreated to the couch, and was already asleep by the time Newt got in his sleeping bag. Newt stared at the dark ceiling, shadows dancing in the lamplight, waiting. He had a plan, and he had made sure that Queenie couldn't hear his thoughts.

The girls turned out the light, and they too drifted off to sleep. The room fell silent with only Jacob's snoring and the distant nocturnal beasts calling in the night. Newt slowly crawled out of his bag, making sure everyone was sleeping. He grabbed  
his notebook and began to attempt writing, his hand shaking. Each letter ended up looking child-like, but it would do.

Newt made his way to the exit, putting the note on the wooden table. He passed Tina's sleeping form. Newt paused, looking at her face that was young and fair. _She is so beautiful_ , he thought. Newt knew he would probably never see her again, it  
was never meant to be. Tina deserved better. Newt hoped she would forgive him and understand what he was doing was for the best. No longer will he be his brother's shadow, because maybe one day he will be Tina's hero.

"Goodbye Ms. Goldstein," Newt whispered, quietly grabbing his blue coat. He tiptoed up the stairs, a little green figure following closely behind.

The case opened with a click. The abandoned room was deathly quiet. As the rusty haired man emerged from the case, Pickett ran up Newt's pant leg into his coat pocket. Newt was oblivious to the creature as his quivering hand flick the limewood wand and  
he Apparated.

New York's streets were glassy from yesterday's rain. The city's crowd seemed to die down in the night. Newt tried to conceal himself; he knew Grindelwald would have spies. He kept his head low as he weaved through the pedestrians. He was headed to where  
it all started.

Newt stumbled into a little boy almost knocking him down. "Terribly sorry little one, are you alright?" He knelt down so he was at the boy's eye-level. "I'm alright mister," the child said in a heavy New Yorker's accent.

Newt smiled. "That's good." He then realized the blonde, blue-eyed child was alone. "Hey, where are your parents?" The boy looked at the ground, ashamed. "At work, I snuck out to go see a film, sir." Newt chuckled. "Well you best be heading home, New  
York streets at night are no place for little lads." The boy nodded. "Goodnight mister!" he called as he ran off into the crowd.

Newt continued to walk down the street, passing the Blind Pig, then Tina and Queenie's place. After about a half hour, Newt swore he was being watched, so he darted into a dark alleyway, coming out to the other side. The street was still, dimly lit by  
the flickering lamp posts. The neighbourhood was run down and impoverished. He stood in front of the ancient wooden house that resembled an old church. The building was boarded up and had a gaping hole ripped through the wall of the structure.

The midnight moon shone on the cracked sign, "Second Salem" stated in bold letters. The place where it all started, and with that Newt entered the building.

The building was covered in scattered debris much like the abandoned building, the only difference was it looked more like a battlefield than a building left to die.

Newt quickly snuck into the cavity, his shadow was accompanied by another, the rogue shadow danced on the wall vanishing without a trace.

Newt entered, the soft moonlight managing to escape into the room. He surveyed the building, which was covered in broken wood planks and scattered pamphlet. A belt was peeking out of the rubble, the light reflected off its buckle.

Newt's steps creaked through the house. "Credence!" Newt called softly, "Credence, are you here? It's me, Newt," he asked, but there was no reply. Newt continued to walk around the room, looking for the boy.

The timid man was startled when he heard a snap of wood behind him. Newt spun around, his eyes frantically searching. A shadow ran across the wall into another room. "Credence, is that you?" Newt exclaimed, leaning in to have a better look.

Newt slowly crept into the dark room. He grabbed his wand, keeping it steady as much as he could. "Lumo…." His sentence was abruptly cut off as Newt was grabbed from behind, a hand muffling his screams. Newt desperately tried to wiggle free from the dark  
figure's grip, dropping his wand in the struggle. Newt squeezed his eyes shut in pain as the figure put pressure on the sore shoulder.

"Stupefy." Newt felt a sharp sting in his side, knocking the wind out of him. His eyes rolled and the world began to be drowned in a familiar darkness. "Goodnight … Sweet dreams," he felt the shadow whisper in his ears.

The unknown figure flicked its sleek black ebony wand, and the two vanished.

* * *

" _Tiiiiiinaa…Tiiiiiiina…_ " The voice was soft, so distant. Tina stared at the black tar as it swirled with flashbacks of her dear parents, oh how she missed them. " _Tina we love yooou,_ " her mother cooed. She was entranced by the memories  
of her beautiful mother dancing, they were so-so inviting so… _No!_ her brain screamed, _They were dead, a distant memory and she was-was… s-s-she was in a chair being lowered into a pool of black acid!_

Tina panicked, her eyes frantically searching the white sterile room. Newt stood across from her, hands reaching out. "Tina, I'll catch you!" he said, gesturing for her to jump. She stood up, looking at her hero. He grinned as Tina glided gracefully into  
his arms, catching her as she stumbled into him, struggling to regain her balance. Her eyes reached his.

"Now Tina, I said I'll catch you now, didn't I?" She laughed at his remark, hypnotized by his hazel eyes as he smiled contently. "Tina, I have something to say..." Her heart fluttered as he gazed into her eyes "Tina I-I lo…." A sudden flash of green lit  
up behind him, practically blinding Tina for a second.

Her vision focused as Newt jerked at the last word. Worry flashed across her face as his crooked smile broke into a shocked expression, his freckled face went pale as the color drained instantly.

"Avada Kedavra," the deep sinister voice echoed. Newt stared at her blankly as his eyes rolled back into his head. Tina watched in horror as he went limp, falling to the sterile white tiled floor. She followed him, trying to catch the man.

Tina burst into tears as she saw him. His eyes were wide and glazed over, his mouth was parted. He wasn't breathing.

"Oh no no no NO!" she screamed, shaking the lifeless figure. Her shy awkward magizoologist was dead. She looked up, blinded with tears, and gasped at the sight. Grindelwald stood at the white doorway sneering, his wand was smoking at the tip.

"Oh dear, I killed your poor little boyfriend," he said childishly. "I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered, a smile creeping upon his lips. Tina grew hot with anger and grief. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!"

Grindelwald chuckled. " _Oh don't make me laugh_ , you're weak like him." He proceeded to wave his hands, pulling a fake scared face "Oh-Oh don't hurt my creatures, oh they're my only friends," he said mockingly.

" _Oh please_ ," he said, rolling his eyes, flicking his wrist impudently.

" _Besides_ , he was a nuisance, my dear. Did you _reeally_ think he loved you? He was so heartbroken by his last love with Lestrange, why would he want to love a boring girl like you?" he smirked.

Tina gazed at Newt. Grindelwald's words burned in her brain. "Did Newt really love her or was she just fooling herself?" Then the question arose in her mind. "That name…Who was Lestrange?"

She snapped her attention to Grindelwald. He pointed his wand, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. " _Tsk..Tsk_. You're a foolish girl for loving this-this freak," he practically spat on the deceased man.

" _But don't you worry your pretty little face_ " he said, shaking his finger at Tina. "I'll make sure to put you out of your misery." Tina squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her fate, clutching Newt in an embrace. "Avada Kedavra!..."

* * *

noshade=""

"Tina, Tina, wake up, it's just a dream!" Queenie exclaimed, shaking her sister from her nightmare.

Tina's eyes shot open. She stared blankly at her sister, realizing it _was_ just a dream.

"Where's Newt?" she anxiously asked.

"Well, he-he's GONE!" Jacob replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

Tina was kicking herself because she _knew_ this would happen…

* * *

 ** _Thank you, to my spectacular beta Neah, she has been working hard on this fic. Chapter 7 is being beta-ed! It's gonna be a good one! check out my newt whump community in general genre it's filled with wonderful stories collected! Link here_**  
href=" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/

 ** _P.S Don't worry guys I'm definatly not abandoning this fic, I know it seems like I been dead for a while there but just like Sherlock I always come back ;) ! Also I do absoulutly hate cliffhangers ;P so don't fret!_**


	7. Wake Up and Smell the Roses

_**Hey everyone! thanks for being soooo patience...sooo here's the chapter! Whump alert! Again thank you my wonderful beta Neah!**_

* * *

"Rennervate."

Newt's hazel eyes half opened. His vision was blurry, and he squinted from the intense white light that seemed to burn his eyes. Newt could see a hand twitch in front of him; he guessed it was his because it was still lying unresponsive. Newt was sprawled  
/out on his side. His head was pounding, and his freckled cheek felt plastered onto the hard white tile floor that chilled his whole body.

A pair of black high heeled shoes came into view. Newt lifted his head slightly, stunned by the sight. A familiar dark skinned woman stood in front of him. "Yoo hoo….Mr. Scamander… Wakey wakey!" she said in a cheery tone.

Newt blinked in astonishment. He thought he was having another nightmare, but this one seemed so…real.

"Didja miss me?" the voice snapped Newt back to reality. He didn't answer the black-haired woman; he just stared at her, puzzled.

"Oh my, my silly me!" she replied, looking down at her hands. "I'm not quite myself now, am I?"

Newt's eyebrow raised. What did she mean by not herself?

She slowly waved her ebony wand and her skin paled, her figure widened, and a suit replaced the white lab coat. Her hair turned white and before Newt knew it, Grindelwald's form had replaced the M.A.C.U.S.A Executioner. "Now that's better," he said, sighing  
/while he fixed his suit.

"W-Where are-are we?" Newt managed to rasp. His lungs felt constricted. Newt felt dazed; he must've been unconscious for hours.

"Why, we're in M.A.C.U.S.A." Grindelwald replied, showing off the blank room. "You wouldn't believe what Polyjuice can allow me to do. Don't you remember this room?"

Newt scanned the room. He gulped when he saw a floating chair. He knew what room it was.

"You have something you need to tell me, Scamander," Grindelwald interrupted.

Newt didn't respond.

"Oh you know what I want, Scamander," he said, staring down at the sluggish wizard. "If you tell me about the Obscurials now, I'll make your death quick and painless," Grindelwald said nonchalantly. Then his voice lowered. " _But if you wish to refuse this offer, I WILL make you suffer_."

Newt mind was still foggy, and he was beginning to think this wasn't a dream. Newt could vaguely remember the past week. His body may've been broken but at least his mind wasn't. He thought about the poor boy Credence, and his friends… Tina. Grindelwald  
/would surely hurt them all, so Newt made up his mind. He accepted his fate, for Gellert Grindelwald could not have that boy.

"I-I won't tell you," he whispered.

" _Is that so_?" Grindelwald said in a terrifying tone, his eyes narrowing.

Grindelwald kicked the rusty haired wizard in the ribs. Newt whimpered and pulled himself into a ball. His muscles were tense, but they were still unresponsive.

Grindelwald turned, trying to compose himself.

Newt's pocket rustled and out wiggled the Bowtruckle. It scrambled out of his coat pocket. Grindelwald was unaware of the creature.

 _Oh no,_ Newt thought when he noticed. The little bugger must've snuck in. The stick creature chirped worriedly at the freckled man.

"Go, Pickett.. Hurry" the wizard mumbled. Pickett squeaked at Newt, trying to help, but Newt scowled at him. The reed-like creature scampered under the steel door. Newt sighed in relief, He would miss his creature, his...baby.

Newt managed to gain some feeling in his arms. He then attempted to drag himself slowly to the door as Grindelwald was distracted. His hand burned as he pull himself closer to the door.

Grindelwald spun back around. His lips spread into a smirk as he saw the red-haired man drag himself to the door. He strolled up to Newt. Newt panicked and tried to use all his strength as Grindelwald came up behind him slowly.

Grindelwald stopped in front of Newt, who dropped to the floor face down, panting from exertion. His hand out stretch trembling as he reached for the door that was so close but seem so far away.

" _Now, now Mr. Scamander_ , do I need to ask again? I'm starting to lose my _patience_ ," he said in his calm yet sadistic tone.

"No!" Newt wheezed. His hand twitched, still pointed towards the steel door. Grindelwald's brow furrowed as his temper surfaced again.

He stomped on Newt's injured hand and Newt screamed in agony. Grindelwald kept his foot on Newt's hand as he leaned forward, crouching down so that he was face to face with Newt. Newt's hand was crunching under his weight. Newt's lip quivered as he tried  
/to bite back the pain, and his other hand was clenched into a fist.

"Where… Is … The… BOY!" Grindelwald's voice was cold and harsh and his breath sent shivers down Newt's back.

Newt swung his right fist at Grindelwald. The man yelled and grabbed his jaw as he stumbled backwards. Newt's hand throbbed an ugly reddish color.

"Why, you little!" Grindelwald clenched his hands into fists as he stared at Newt. His eyes grew intense with rage, and he grabbed his black wand and pointed it at the young wizard. Newt's eyes went wide with terror as he stared at the sleek wand that  
/was pointed at him.

"Mobilicorpus!" he shouted, and Newt was abruptly slammed into the wall. He screwed his eyes shut in pain as his back screamed in discomfort. Newt could barely breathe, it felt like a ton of weights were plastered on his chest, keeping his body glued  
/to the concrete wall.

"I warned you, Scamander! Tell me where the boy is!" Grindelwald's eyes burned with fire. Newt gasped for air, his lungs heaving as his ribs felt like they were going to snap.

"Never!" he wheezed.

Grindelwald glared at him, his voice calming down to a hushed tone. "Very well then, have it your way." Grindelwald's smirk crept wider than Newt had ever seen before. "But may I just say this, I will break you Scamander….I will make you wish that I would  
/just kill you right now."

He walked up to Newt, licking his lips. He was face to face with Newt again, pushing his wand into Newt's neck he leaned in whispering in Newt ear. "Have you ever heard of the Crutatious curse?" Newt gulped, his face turning a ghostly white as tears pricked  
/his eyes. Grindelwald pulled back and Newt gazed into Grindelwald's cold grey-black eyes for a second and looked away.

Grindelwald grinned at his reaction, sliding his wand to under Newt chin, making Newt face him. "Oh, so you have… Personally, I quite like this curse… Never kills the victim, but it is known for causing immense _suffering_." Grindelwald hissed.

Newt's heart rate escalated and his breathing quickened _"It might even drive a person to insanity_." Grindelwald backed away and regained his stance, pointing his wand directly at Newt.

" _Oh, but don't worry Mr. Scamander_. You won't feel a thing when I'm done with you." He chuckled as Newt's scream echoed as a red flash lit the white room.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews annnnnddd remember folks don't stop the comments 'cause constructive criticism not only improvemy writing skillz but it will definitely better the story, plus I love hearing you guy's inspiring comments! ;D Also don't forget to check out my Newt whump community in the general genre! Link here**  
/href=" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/

 **P.s sorry for the long wait ugh! I hate doing that to you all,sorry! But i guess my teacher doesn't appreciate my workand would rather give me math and sciencehomework instead of time to write lol XD**


	8. Move on and Find a New Adventure

_**Great News guys I've survive yet another homework war... I've fought greatly in the battle of Algebra and time management, I've finally gained the upper hand and manage to finish this chapter! Ha ha I'm victorious for now but I have a feeling Mr. Fast has a math bomb ready for me XD I salute you all for this long wait and I promise we shall rise to victory once more! For Narnia! (Omfg I'm sorry guess I gotta stop with the bad humor) Well here's another chapter guys, thank you for your reviews, faves and follows wow 90 followers that's nuts(for my first fic and all lol XD)! Thanks Neah for being my extraordinary beta!**_  
/

Pickett scuttled under the steel door. He entered a long brick hallway, the round steel hanging lamps flickered softly, dimly lighting the dark miserable hall. It was dead silent. The reed-like creature whimpered. His caretaker, his mother, was in danger.

He had to get Newt help, but how? Pickett thought long and hard as he stared up at the humongous door where Newt was held captive.

Just then a couple of Aurors rounded the corner. Pickett swivelled his head to look at the incoming men, then squealed and scampered down the hallway, taking cover behind a pillar.

"Shit!" the tall, black haired man said to his counterpart. "We got a tip that Grindelwald was spotted with a couple of followers in the town square, and Picuery is sending everyone out to retrieve him."

Pickett peeked past the pillar, observing the aurors who were speed walking past the steel door, oblivious to what really was taking place.

The bearded man replied, "You think he's planning something?"

He said this as they walked past Pickett, who hid again, plastering himself to the wall. The Aurors turned down another hall and disappeared. The black haired man's voice grew softer as it echoed through the hall. "I don't know, but he's supposedly armed."

Pickett bolted down the hall behind them, retracing his steps from earlier this week. He turned left to a caged elevator.

A young lady was standing there waiting. _DING!_ The elevator's fence-like doors slid open, and the house elf Red greeted the fair-skinned blonde woman. "Hi Red!" she said, entering the elevator.

"Hey Ruby," the elf replied in a friendly tone.

Pickett followed behind her heels. The elf closed the doors, and Pickett jumped up into her handbag.

"Heard about you and Sam," the elf said in a gruff tone.

The woman straightened "Yeah, well... I just never thought I would find Cecily in my bed with my man," she said in a saddened tone.

"Hey, I bet you'll find another guy who'll treat you right," Red said in a reassuring tone to Ruby.

"Yeah, Cecily and Sam can go to hell for all I care!" she said as she smiled with confidence.

The elevator came to a halt on the main floor, and the elf smiled.

"Well, have a nice day kid," the elf said, gesturing for her to leave the elevator.

"Thanks Red!" she called. The woman strolled out, Pickett hopping off the purse and sprinting to the exit.

The elf caught a glimpse of the plant making a run for it. "Hey Ruby! You know there's no pets allowed, right?" he called.

Ruby turned with a smirk. "Of course I know that!" she said, giggling. "I don't even own one, remember?"

The elf gaped in astonishment. "W-well I-I… Yeah, what was I thinking?" he said, rubbing the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. "Guess I'm seeing things…" He shrugged and continued his work.

Ruby smiled and walked off. Pickett snuck past the crowds of staff as he ran down the balcony to the lobby staircase.

M. .S.A's threat meter that hung on the glass ceiling in the center of the building pointed to the red area that read DANGER. Pickett rushed past desks and employees. He past the two golden phoenix statues as they observed the green creature, cocking  
their heads in puzzlement. Pickett rushed down the staircase to the exit doors. He slid past the lobby doorman, who spotted the escaping creature.

"Hey! Get back here!" the old man yelled as he began to chase Pickett. The stick creature rounded the street corner. The man ran down the busy New York street, looking for the rogue plant. He ran past the bush, and once the man was out of sight the bush  
branch came to life, Pickett emerging from the leaves of the shrub and proceeding on his mission to save Newt.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Newt left this note. It's mainly for you," Queenie said, barely whispering as she bit her bottom lip.

Tina grabbed the piece of paper. The words were written in a scribbled manner, and Tina read out loud.

 _ **Dear Friends,**_

 _ **By now you will have discovered my disappearance. I understand you all may be angered; I don't blame you. But may I say, I'm truly sorry for all the damage I've caused you guys.**_

 _ **What I'm doing right now, I'm doing to protect all of you. I never meant to hurt you, but I'm afraid this is the only way. I don't intend on coming back anytime soon, so I will ask you all a favour.**_

 _ **My creatures will need to be taken care of. I know a man by the name of Dumbledore. You can contact him at Hogwarts and give him my notebook, it will tell him what to do from there.**_

 _ **That being said, I love you all and I'm sorry for not telling you that sooner. So in my absence, I wanted to give you something you all will need.**_

 _ **Queenie and Jacob, thank you for showing me what true friends are like. I will miss you dearly. So I have a little gift for you two that will help. Jacob, there is a bag that I've left for you in my desk. It will help you and Queenie with your dream. I wish all of you luck with your new bakery in Britain. May it bring you fortune and joy to your family.**_

Tina glanced with teary eyes at Jacob and Queenie. Jacob ran to the old mahogany desk and opened the drawer. Inside lay a small sack, and Jacob lifted the sack and opened it gently. His eyes grew wide and he dramatically turned to the girls, speechless.  
Queenie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at Jacob's thoughts. "Oh Merlin, we're rich honey!" she squealed as Jacob carefully took out a scrap of the silvery Ocammy egg.

Tina smiled at Newt's kindness. She had almost forgotten that he wasn't by her side. Her eyes then fell back to the note.

 _ **Now Tina, I write this only to you. I ask you to not blame yourself for my disappearance. You couldn't have stopped me, I alone chose this fate. You showed me what it's like to be loved and have a family. You opened my eyes to a world of wonder. Tina, you are the greatest woman I have ever known and I'm truly grateful.**_

 _ **Tina, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, and since this may be our last goodbye, I just want to say: Tina Goldstein, I love you.**_

Tina's heart fluttered at the sentence. She took a deep breath and continued.

 _ **So I ask you one thing, one small favor. Tina, I need you to move on. Move on from all this and find the person I never could be. Find someone who will give you a life full of adventures, a life of happiness, someone who will show you who you truly are.**_

And just like that, her heart sank. Newt already gave her that, she had a week of adventures… A WEEK! And she had never been this happy since her parents passed. Newt was the man of her wildest dreams, and just like that, he left. He left her alone, for  
her own safety, and that didn't sit well with her. She would never have imagined that such a selfless deed would break her heart into a million pieces. Tina wouldn't stand for this.

She dared to continue, and she read aloud once more.

 _ **One last important favor…**_

 _ **PLEASE**_ _ **DON'T**_ _**COME AFTER ME! It's too dangerous.**_

 _ **I want you all to forget me and go on with your lives. I am writing this letter as a final goodbye.**_

 _ **All my life, I've hurt people, so just this once,**_ **just this once** _ **, let me be the hero.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your friend, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_

A tear fell onto the paper as Tina finished. She turned to her sister whose smile slowly faded. She knew Newt wasn't coming back. Her mind raced. It wasn't safe for Newt now, Grindelwald was still out for his blood and sticking together was their only  
chance of defeating that son of a bitch.

Queenie sat beside her sister, and Tina began to cry into her shoulder. "What do we do?" she sobbed. Queenie looked at Jacob for answers, but Jacob's expression was saddened; he didn't know either.

Just then, a click was heard, and the Goldstein sisters scrambled for their wands. They took their positions in front of the staircase, and Jacob stood behind Queenie, bracing himself with a broom, ready for battle.

The latch opened and the case closed with a snap. The intruder would emerge soon. Jacob jumped and moved closer to Queenie, who turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you," he whispered, stepping in front of her,  
his broom tilted and ready to strike.

Queenie giggled. "My hero," she whispered.

Tina rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to the door, waiting. _It must be Grindelwald,_ she thought to herself. Her sister nodded at the suspicion.

A large and disfigured shadow was cast down the staircase, but as it grew closer it shrunk. Tina lowered her wand at the sight…it was Pickett!

Tina ran to the creature; he was chirping madly at her.

She crouched down, gazing at the flustered plant as he waved his branch-like arms wildly.

"Okay, calm down Pickett," she said. The creature stop and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Pickett, do you know where Newt is?" The plant chirped, nodding his head. Tina's heart skipped a beat. "Great!" she said, but then she saw the plant whimper as he flailed his tiny arms in the direction of the door.

Tina studied the plant, then glanced at Queenie, whose eyes flashed worriedly. "Do you think Newt's in danger?" Queenie asked, getting vibes off her sister's thoughts and the flustered plant. Tina nodded. She turned back to Pickett, who was impatiently  
waiting for some help.

"Is Newt in danger?" Tina asked, crossing her fingers for the plant to answer no. Pickett squealed, nodding wildly, and Tina gasped. "Quick, show us where he is!" The creature nodded and bolted back up the stairs with lightning speed, the gang following  
closely behind.

 ** _If you like this (or didn't)please go check out my community that revolves around Newts whump fanfics, I urge you to go and read these amazing stories by awesome authors that I've collected. Link here  
_** href=" community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125/"  
community/Newt-Scamander-major-whumpsHurt-and-Comfort-and-Sickfics/126125

 **Ohhhh one more improtant thing! Come chat with me and whumpers from around the world on this special chatsite link** /YEZM3

Gotta whump episode question? Just wanna talk to people who understand what being a whumper is like then come on down!


End file.
